Lips of an Angel
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: Imprints are the strongest thing anyone could ever experience. And Sam Uley without a doubt loved Emily with his entire soul. But there were little pieces of his heart, pieces marked with her cousin's name, that would never seem to go away. Sam/Emily/Leah


Authors Note: Its been a very long time since Ive written anything. But I was inspired by that Hinder song Lips of an Angel and instantly thought about the relationship between Sam, Emily, and Leah. Hope you enjoy it =]

And please, review!

-----------

It wasnt a surprise to anyone in La Push that Sam Uley fell in love with Leah Clearwater. In fact, it was almost expected. They were both attractive, smart, and came from well respected families in the area. It wasnt even a surprise to Leahs dear mother when she walked out onto the back porch to find her sixteen year old daughter all wrapped up in seventeen year old Sams arms. Instead, she had giddily ran inside and told her husband it had finally happened.

Every time he thought of her, there was one perfect image that would slowly go through his mind. Leahs long midnight dark hair perfectly fanning over her entire bare back, and the way it would rustle just slightly when she would look over her shoulder at him, her dark eyes sparkling.

They fit perfectly together, in every way. Their hands, their lips, their bodies, their personalities, their smiles- a perfect half smiled reflection of each other. To every single person on the reservation Leah and Sam were the couple that would date through high school, get engaged right after, and live their life on their forefathers land with their own brood of licorice haired children.

When the transformations started Sam did his best to hide them from Leah. He feared she would never love him again, if she truly knew that the very creatures her father told stories about at every gathering was the man she was in love with. The pain that ripped through him in that first transformation was unbelievable. To this day, after over a thousand such transformations, he still couldnt find the words to describe it. It was almost as though the wolf was inside of himself, and it clawed its way through his organs, his tissue, his muscle, his skin until he was left a wolf. He had been in such shock his own wolf form had laid on the ground of the forest until the sun came up. When he finally figured out how to get back to his human form he was naked, freezing, and hysterical. When he returned home, he found Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, Leahs father, on his front door step. Harry held a large blanket and Billy told him very calmly they had a lot to talk about.

It took Sam a few weeks to fully accept the entire thing. It made his heart ache to look at Leah, to know that he was keeping a huge secret from her. But as they lay on the beach, the sun bouncing off her skin like diamonds, and her hair sleek over her bare back, a towel just barely covering her lower half, he couldnt break their love. And thats the feeling he had, that if he told her his secret he would never see her like that again.

The fates made up their mind for him when Emily was put into his life. His Imprint, his soul mate, the one person in the whole would he would love for forever. _(Then what was Leah?)_ The nagging voice in the back of his head used to say, ever so softly, but the stronger voice that __ voice was much stronger. It took on his whole life. _EmilyEmilyEmily__._Where only a few months prior it had been _.Leah__._

Emily was perfect. Her face flawless _(I guess)_, her skin a beautiful light color _(not the kind that sparkled in the sun, just ever so much) _her eyes bright _(but not like deep chocolate)_, her smile could light up a room _(but not his heart)_, her body was a twist and turn of perfect curves that fit just right _(almost)._

Even after the accident he loved her. Her instant forgiveness, her immediate approval of his other life, it made his love for her grow. All the fear hed had of her not accepting it _(oh wait, wasnt that Leah?)_ were gone in a moment. He had his perfect girl _(well almost perfect)_, his perfect life, his cute little house, and nothing stopping him from being happy _(except her). _

Sam hadnt spoken to Leah since the day he had broken up with her, giving no real reason but it had destroyed her just the same. He would never forget the look in her eyes _(those beautiful chocolate eyes)_ when he had told her it was over. And he had done so coldly, unemotionally, taking on his new Sam persona and walked away and into her cousins arms. His Emily _(His Leah)._

When Leah started phasing it practically destroyed him. He had never taken the time to think of what their break up had done to her _(he was too blinded by the imprint)_, but to actually feel it, it ripped him shred to shred. He watched himself standing there, cold and stone faced, and telling her it was over like it didnt matter at all too him. He saw the first time she saw Emily and him together, their hands intertwined and so wrapped up in one another that they didnt even notice her slip back out the coffee shop door. His heart ached for her, for her fathers death, for her absolute alienation from everything that had been in her life for the years they had been together, for the way he had just slipped her out and slipped Emily right in her place. He felt her complete and total pain and the thought that possibly _(just possibly)they_ had actually _(been in love)_ had feelings for each other slowly crossed his mind. Instead of dwelling on it, he ran home and threw himself into Emily.

He and Emily married just three years later, it just felt like the thing to do. They invited Leah, of course, because very simply she was Emilys family, even though she had refused the Maid of Honor position that Emily had offered her _(more of a white flag then anything)_. But she had come, and while Emily looked gorgeous in her long flowing white gown, Leah outshined her by a mile. Dressed in a backless black dress, that was just long enough to skim the tops of her thighs, her hair in loose curls down her bare back. And her russet skin shinning like diamonds. Just for a moment _(just a moment)_ Sam considered maybe he had made a mistake. Maybe _(just maybe) _Leah was who he was supposed to be with.

But the second he looked at Emily, her half smile painted with light pink lipstick, all such thoughts flew out of his head. He never thought of anything but Emily for long.

Time went by slowly, almost agonizingly so. He watched his pack begin developing. He watched Quill fall head over heels in love with his very own niece. He felt the fear his friend felt, and the overwhelming desire to _protectservelove_ he had felt himself since the moment he met Emily. He felt Jacobs pain as his dark haired beauty married the enemy, and he himself cried for that loss. After imprint every other kind of love paled, but Jacob and Bella had _(almost)_ convinced Sam that the regular love, that normal love could be just as powerful. He saw Seth grow from the open-minded little boy hed play Legos with to a full grown man. And he watched Leah fall hopelessly in love with Embry Call.

He remembered the first time he saw them together. They had done a good job keeping it a secret, which is very hard to do when everyone can read the others minds. He suspected thats why they kept fighting during runs, to keep everyone from thinking that there was something between them.

Sam had been walking down the beach, kicking the sand lightly and making little puffs of it. Emily had just informed him she was pregnant, and while a part of him _(imprint)_ was happy, a large part of him wanted to cry. He took a moment to look up only to see that gorgeous russet skin, that dark hair, not quite as long, brushing against her bare back, and Leahs arms wound tightly around Embry as he not so gently made love to her. Sam was frozen in time, unknown emotions flowing through his body _(jealousy)_. He watched Leah lean her head back, her hair swishing across her skin, and he could have sworn that those deep chocolate eyes connected with him for just a moment.

He turned and for the first time in years phased without control. He ran all the way home and didnt stop. He didnt feel comfortable in his wolf skin. He felt hollow, desperate, and sick. He didnt know if he could even throw up, but he surely felt like he needed to. Instead, he phased slowly back, and walked home. He changed quickly before sitting down with Emily and picking out baby names.

And Sam allowed himself to succumb to the numbness of an imprint- and push away thoughts of a raven haired beauty on the almost white sand of First Beach.

Her father, Harry, along with Billy Black, were the two men in the entire reservation that always backed Sam.


End file.
